


Around the House

by jaimistoryteller, NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Harry Potter - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, Missions, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3: Must use these words: Screwdriver. Curtains. Phone. Chair</p><p>Done:<br/>1. Irene/Mary <br/>2. Harry/Eggsy <br/>3. John/Sherlock <br/>4. James/Q <br/>5. Mycroft/Greg <br/>6. Uni John/Sherlock <br/>7. Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty <br/>8. Omegaverse John/Sherlock <br/>9. John/Sherlock <br/>10. Severus Snape/Hermione Granger <br/>11. Roxy/Merlin <br/>12. Harry/Eggsy <br/>13. Spike/Willow<br/>14. Mycroft/Greg<br/>15. Draco/Harry <br/>16. BrOTP Jayne & Simon <br/>17. Sarah/Jareth <br/>18. Sam Winchester/Maggie (OFC) <br/>19. James/Q <br/>20. Nine/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irene/Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Since both of us are stuck on what to do next with the 2nd prompt, we decided to try a third. 
> 
> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 1 written by JaimiStoryTeller
> 
> Tumblr version for those who might wish to rebog/like it [ Here ](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/130689222253/lets-try-another-must-use-these-words#notes)

They both worked for the insane genius, and they were both attracted to his enemies. Irene wanted the consulting detective while she wanted the doctor. Since both of them are aware that they cannot them as long as Jim lives, they spend their time together. The assassin and the dominatrix, what a pair, they have fun with it at least. 

Often times she sneaks into the dark mansion owned by her favorite dominatrix. She is careful not to disturb the curtains or chairs as she moves silently through the house. When she reaches the other woman’s room she uses her small screwdriver to open her door before slipping into it. 

She grins when spots the dark brown-haired woman sleeping in nothing but her skin beneath the sheet. 

Grabbing her phone, she quickly snaps a picture.

Silently and quickly undressing, she slips into bed with her lover, gently kissing her awake before pressing her back into the mattress. 

“Gmmmm,” the dominatrix moans as she wakes up, “Hello Mary.”


	2. Harry/Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 2 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

The door to the library was thrown open as the two agents looked for a place to hide on short notice. Turning the corner into the room too fast, Harry nearly fell over a chair sitting near the fireplace.

If Eggsy wasn’t so afraid for their lives in that moment, he would have laughed at his partner. Helping the older agent up, he glanced around and whispered, “Over here!”

Giving him an incredulous look, he said, “I’m Arthur. I am _not_ hiding behind a _curtain_!”

“Suit yourself.”

There was a crash outside the closed door.

“Oh hell.” Harry crawled behind the long window curtains opposite the younger agent. 

Downside to dating a much younger man? Eggsy pulled out his phone to snap a quick photo of Harry hiding behind the curtain six feet away and sent it to both Roxy and Merlin. 

Later at home, Harry was lounging on the couch when his phone went off with a ‘ping’. He sighed when Merlin’s name appeared on the screen. 

Eggsy, standing across the room at the liquor cabinet when he heard it, downed the screwdriver he’d just made when the strong words, “My dear boy” reached his ears.


	3. John/Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 3 written by JaimiStoryTeller

“Sherlock, where did the curtains go?” John inquires as he walks into their flat, hanging up his phone as he does so. 

Pausing with his screwdriver in his hand, the boffin tilts his head to the side and answers, “Experiment?” 

Closing his eyes, he sighs as he sinks into his chair, “Do we need to go buy new curtains again Sherlock? Is that what you are not saying?”

“Perhaps.”

“Right. Shower first, change of clothes, and then we are going to get curtains. You can pay for dinner on the way home, and you will be eating.” he tells the younger man with a small smile. 

The hesitant look on his flatmates face vanishes and the two of them get cleaned up in order to go out. They will have a nice afternoon on the town, get the curtains they need, stop for dinner, and possibly have some cuddling when they get home.


	4. James/Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 4 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

We all know Q is the master of security. That much was proven after the Skyfall incident. Unfortunately, there was one thing he’d never counted on- well, one person.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Q ground out in frustration. He’d just come back to his formerly empty office after making a much needed late night mug of tea.

There on his new couch, phone still clutched in his strong hands, was James Bond. He’d obviously recently returned from a mission as the scent of his body wash was still in the air and he was in trackies and a tshirt. 

Nor finding the energy to argue with the situation, he moved the fabric swatches for their new bedroom curtains from the chair next to the couch, set down his scrabble mug, and lightly shook the dozing older man.

Bond grunted, and with a swat at the offending hand, rolled over. The escape was short-lived though because the 00 agent promptly made a very undignified sound, that he’d shoot anyone who dared repeat it, and pulled a screwdriver out from between the couch cushions.

James turned and put on a pouty face for the young boffin. Softening his glare, Q smiled, “Here, let me kiss it better.”


	5. Mycroft/Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 5 written by JaimiStoryTeller

Greg was tired, it had been a long day with Sherlock and Sally getting into one of their famous arguments in the middle of a crime scene. The new sergeant he was training had tried to get in the middle and was in A&E, though how he ended up there exactly he is not sure. Then the super intendant had wanted to know what happened and he didn't have a clue. Since his intended was out of town due to work,  he had decided all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

When he first walks through his door, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his nose catches the smell of something cooking. He should be the only one here so why is there something cooking?

Quietly, he moves through the flat to his kitchen where he discovers Mycroft standing in front of his stove, humming to a song playing on his phone.

"You're home early," is the first thing that comes to mind, making him feel like an idiot once the words are out of his mouth.

Turning slightly towards him, the auburn-haired man smiles, "Good evening, Greg, my troublesome brother texted to order me home early. Something about wrapping your newest sergeant in a curtain so tightly that they had to take him to the A&E to get him out of it. He also mentioned a screwdriver. I did not ask."

"Oh," he replies, blinking in shock that Sherlock would try to do something nice for him.

"Go ahead and sit down, I will have dinner done shortly." His politician directs him as he turns back to the stove.

Sinking into the nearest chair, he cannot help the smile that rises to the surface. His love came back just to take care of him. It's a lovely thing.


	6. Uni John/Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 6 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

Hell. That’s what this was. Or the winter holidays if you’d prefer. Three weeks in the country manor with Mycroft and his parents. Thank goodness he’d brought John along this time.

Day two:

They’d _accidentally_ left a heavy winged-back chair from the library om front of Mycroft’s bedroom door. Mycroft had been unable to leave his room for an hour until he spotted a servant who could help him move the bloody thing. He obviously wouldn’t giving Sherlock the satisfaction of seeing him climb over it.

Day five:

The two mischief makers had snuck into Mycroft’s bedroom and made use of the pocket tool kit John kept in his duffle. The small screwdriver was the perfect fit to loosen the heavy curtains covering the large windows. Mycroft’s cursing the next morning was worth all the Christmas pudding in England.

Day nine:

Sherlock secretly planned a road trip. He woke up early too excited to get things under way. He had “commandeered” Mycroft’s phone the night before and changed all of the names around before replacing it in his brother’s nightstand and swiping the keys to his nice, new BMW.

Smiling, thinking of the havoc his little prank would cause, Sherlock trotted off to go wake John.


	7. Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 7 written by JaimiStoryTeller

Sebastian was late. He hates it when he is late. Why is his sniper late? He better get here quickly or there will be hell to pay!

He paces around the flat for several minutes before throwing himself into his favorite chair.

Why is his sniper late?

Less than five minutes after he sits down, he hears the front door open and the light steps of his pet.

"You're late," he snaps, not even bothering to look at the older an until he is kneeling beside him. When he does look at him, he does a double take. "Why is there a screwdriver sticking out of your shoulder and where is your phone?"

Bowing his head, the sniper replies, "I ran into a bit of a problem, someone decided this morning to move into my nest and put curtains up. I tripped over moving boxes, and somehow got this stuck in me while shattering the phone."

He doesn't know how to respond to that, did someone drug his sniper? Sebastian is not normally that klutzy. "My poor pet, I'll take care of you, go in the bathroom, I'll clean it up."


	8. Omegaverse John/Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 8 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

John was Sherlock’s medical proxy, of course he was. They’d been through everything together, including faking his death, John’s wedding, and Mary’s unexpected pregnancy. How could this have happened?

He’d tried to put his Stag night out of his mind, a kind of one-off. The two had been drinking heavily and were pissed by 9pm. Neither of them had realized until it was too late that combination of shots the doctor had slipped them both would induce a mock heat in Sherlock, but here they were.

As the younger man tore at his coat and scarf, John closed the curtains and turned off their phones. He’d just _forget_  to answer Lestrade when he called later.

The blond attempted to get comfortable in his chair before jumping up and pulling the large screwdriver out of the cushion and resuming his seat.

Patting his lap with one hand, he snagged the brunet by the wrist and dragged him over to his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ties directly into [Our Soulmate - Omegaverse Johnlock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5015434/chapters/11613988)


	9. John/Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 9 written by JaimiStoryTeller
> 
> This is different for me in that it is purely conversation, not descriptions, not an easy thing since I want to describe what's going on

"Sherlock?"

"Yes John?"

"Where did the screwdriver go?"

"Why?"

"I need it to fix the curtain."

"What?"

"I tripped on the chair and ripped them down as I fell."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Why did you trip?"

"Tried to answer my phone and dropped it."

"In the drawer next to my vial of nightshade."


	10. Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 10 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

“Bloody hell… stupid curtains…”

Crash!

That’s all it took for Severus to sprint down the hall of Spiner’s End. He knew exactly which room she’d be in: the nursery.

As he opened the door, he let out his own curse. His wife of 5 years was standing on a chair, screwdriver in one hand and phone in the other.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing, woman?”

Having startled Hermione, he had to rush across the room to catch her before she fell.

“I’m trying to put up these curtains.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I thought I could google it on my phone.”

Rolling his eyes, “Something wrong with your wand?”

Still in his arms, she grumbled, “Too draining with your spawn you put in me.”

Smiling, he set her down, pulled out his want, and hung the yellow curtains.

“Come spawn, let’s go feed you before your mother kills me or breaks her own neck.”

Even for a potions master, he still wasn’t fast enough to dodge a stuffed lion thrown with surprising accuracy. 


	11. Roxy/Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 11 written by JaimiStoryTeller

Living with Merlin was a different sort of thing for Roxy, she's quite sure that he has OCD by the fact he insists the curtains are closed a certain way, all chairs must be tucked in, all items must be put away before they can go to bed at night.

She is just wondering when he will be home when her phone chimes.

-I'll be home after dinner- M

-I'll have dessert waiting- RM

Glancing about, she decides to be a little mischievous and places her smallest screwdriver on the fireplace mantle before heading into the kitchen in order to make that dessert she promised him. Once it is done, she takes it up to their room, setting it on the night stand and changing into one of her favorite teddies.

When he gets home, he does a double take of her, a slow smile curling his lips. She ends up pressed against a wall and snogged senseless before they start to head towards their bedroom where the dessert is waiting and a fun night follows.

In the morning she is awoken to a scattering of kisses across her stomach and breasts, before he queries, "Why is the jewelers screwdriver sitting on the fireplace?"


	12. Harry/Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 12 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

“Put your phone down and hand me that screwdriver, will ya?”

“May I ask why?”

“Well these curtains ain’t goin’ to put themselves up, are they?”

“Fine, but if you insist on doing it right now don’t stand on that chair. It’s an antique. Use the step stool.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Oh, my dear boy.”


	13. Spike/Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 13 written by JaimiStoryTeller
> 
> Sorry if the tones a bit off, its been a while since I watched it

“Pass me the curtains please, Spike,” she comments  as she stands on the chair, a screwdriver in her hand.

“Remind me again how I got roped into this?” he queries with a dramatic sigh as he picks them up and brings them over.

“You’re staying here for a few days and I thought that you would like to move around the house, not just be stuck in two rooms, if I’m wrong you do not have to hand them over.” She responds sweetly.

“No, no, here you are,” he quickly replies, passing them to her, “There a phone around here? I’m ordering pizza.”

Chuckling, she points to the far wall with the screwdriver, before getting to work putting the curtains up.


	14. Mycroft/Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 14 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
> 
> This is a continuation of Oops - That's Unexpected . . . Ah Hell [ Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5042212/chapters/11713106) and [ Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5042212/chapters/11725607)

Greg walked into Mycroft’s office fifteen minutes after the car had arrived to pick him up. As the maintenance man was leaving, he handed him the screwdriver near the door that must’ve rolled away at some point. Making his way over to the chairs in front of the large oak desk, he started feeling awkward for the first time in months.

Maybe a little small talk, “New curtains?”

“Yes.” Mycroft despised small talk.

The atmosphere in the room was thick with unspoken tension. A knock at the door broke the silence that had settle around them. Anthea walked in, ever trusty phone in her hands, followed by a butler pushing a cart. 

“Lunch, sir.”

“Thank you, Anthea.” 

As the door closed behind the two, Greg decided it was time to break the news to Mycroft. Though it was never official between them, they were still friends and he knew the younger man had a right to know why he ran off so suddenly the previous night. 


	15. Draco/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 15 written by JaimiStoryTeller

"Harry! Why are you hanging the curtains like a muggle?" Draco queries as he eyes his boyfriend standing on a chair.

"Because I am determined to do this without magic," he replies, carefully holding a screwdriver lined up to use.

Draco glances at his phone as it starts to ring, chuckling when he sees that it is Blaise about the fashion show next week.

"If you insist." Draco remarks as he speed-dials his best friend to discuss the fashion show.


	16. BrOTP Jayne & Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 16 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

“Hey Doc, what do ya thin’ yer doin’ with that?”

“Trying to fix it?”

“With a screwdriver?”

“Yes…?”

“Nah, drill is faster. Curtains are too heavy fer that dinky little thing.”

“Jayne?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you have a phone on your wall similar to Earth-that-was?”

“Really, Doc? This here still an outer planet, ‘member?”

“Ah, yes, no comms yet. Makes sense.”

“Whatever. Guess if yer gonna be my brother-in-law I oughta teach you a few things seein’ as Kaylee is the only one o’ you two who know how ta handle tools.”

“I’d much appreciate that, Jayne.”

“Just hand me that there chair and don’t ask too many questions.”


	17. Sarah/Jareth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 17 written by JaimiStoryTeller

"Sarah, why are my goblins running around wrapped in curtains and carrying screwdrivers?" the Goblin King inquires as he appears out of nowhere behind her, nearly startling her off the chair she was standing on as she hung her curtains over the window.

"I think that they are bored," she replies as she catches her balance and glares at him. "I don't understand goblins myself."

He smiles mischievously, stepping up to wrap his arms around her, and lay his head lightly against her stomach. "We're goblins, you're not supposed to understand us."

A moment later the curtains she had just been working on magic themselves to the wall as he picks her up.

"Jareth! No kidnapping, I am waiting on a phone call from Toby," she exclaims even as she smiles back.

"Tch," he grumbles as he sets her down slowly, making sure she rubs against his body as her feet hit the ground.

"Don't worry, you get my attention the rest of the week, I'll even go with you to the castle without complaint." She tells him with a chuckle at his expression and the way it suddenly brightens up.

"Perfect, I will go inform the cook." He replies as he vanishes once more, leaving her standing there shaking her head.


	18. Sam Winchester/Maggie (OFC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 18 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
> 
> So I’ve been on this Supernatural binge the last few days. My first ever SPN:

Magdaline (Maggie) had been on her own for some time. Coming from a family of hunters, she knew better.

Sam had gone out to get dinner for he and dean when he stumbled upon the alley Maggie and a group of vampires she was up against were in. He obviously thought she was just another damsel in distress until she snapped at him.

Turning her head towards him, long brown hair flying, “I had it handled, Winchester!”

He didn’t even have the chance to ask if she was alright, instead raised his hands in defense, “Wait, how do you know my name?”

“Oh, come on, everyone knows the Winchester Brothers. Now, I’m betting you’re Sam,. Am I right?”

“Okay then, but how’d you guess I was Sam?”

Chuckling, she pointed in the direction of his head with her screwdriver, the first thing she had grabbed and simply said, “Hair.”

At this, Sam smiled, “So you huntin’ alone?

“Why? Are you looking for a partner? Pretty sure Dean would get jealous.”

As the brunette turned to walk away, she grabbed her duffle bag off the ground and started glancing around. From behind her, Sam called, “Lose something?”

Maggie nodded and replied, “Yeah, the bus stop.”

‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ began to echo through the alley way. Her laughter joined it and with an amused smirk the young woman said, “You should answer that.”

Sam dug out his phone and answered, “Yeah, Dean?” pause. “Yup, be there in 10. Got the curtains drawn?” pause. “Yeah, I know, stupid question.”  As he put it back in his pocket, he strode forward, grabbed Maggie’s duffle off her shoulder, and started walking back up the alley where he came from.

“Hey!” With his long legs, she had to job to catch up to him, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

His eyes flashed down to hers before checking their surroundings, “So you are southern.” At the started look on her face, he continued, “When you get angry, your accent gets thicker. You shouldn’t hide it.”

He slowed down and she fell in step with him, “Where are we going?”

“You,” he pointed down at her, “are coming back to stay at the hotel with us for the night.”

That wasn’t the answer she was expecting, “Uh…”

“No arguments. At least until first light. If you’ve been hunting even a day, you should know better than to be out late - alone.”

With her head down, Maggie kicked a rock, “I know. I was upset and let down my guard.”

Sam touched her arm in comfort, “You can take my bed. I’ll take the chair. That way we all can get some rest.”

“What? I couldn’t put you out -” At the loo on his face, she conceded, “Fine, but I’ll make breakfast and I can make a killer cherry pie.”

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he steered them towards the motel, “”Dean is gonna love you.”


	19. James/Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 19 written by JaimiStoryTeller

"Q?" the agent mutters as he enters the room, stopping to stare at the odd sight before him.

"Yes James?" distractedly the boffin replies.

"Why is your screwdriver using itself?" the double-oh mutters.

"Prototype." the younger man answers, still distracted as he continues to work on the small circuit board in front of him. "I decided to test it on something simple."

Snorting in disbelief, the agent queries, "Hanging the curtains is simple?"

"Simpler than fixing the phone you have broken once again." the boffin answers glancing up to glare at him.

"Ah." the older man mumbles, sure it is not wise to say anything else.

"Yes, ah, now sit down." The boffin orders, hand absently motioning towards the chair.

The agent does as directed but grumbles, "But your chairs are uncomfortable!"

"Should of thought of that before you broke another phone." the quartermaster retorts, going back to ignoring him.


	20. Nine/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 20 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaimi: And that's that, hope everyone enjoyed, if there is one in particular you like leave a review, we'd love it!

The sound of feet could be heard down the hall of the TARDIS as the two ran into the control room. Rose ahead of the Doctor as she put the console between them.

“I swear if you don’t admit it, I’ll call mum…”

The Doctor attempted to go around the console to his right, but Rose saw it coming. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh look, my phone is already on mum’s number. If my finger were to slip and accidentally hit the call button…”

“Rose…”

“Oh Doctor, we’ve been married five years. It’s not like mum is peeping through the curtains trying to learn everything about our lives.”

He pointed his sonic screwdriver towards her phone, but Rose was too fast for him and put it down her shirt.

The Doctor faked left and this time Rose was unprepared. He grabbed her and set her up on one of the chairs, “You think that’s going to stop me?”

As his hand slowly crept from her waist and up her stomach, creeping higher and higher… “Doctor…”

He kissed her nose and then her lips, and whispered, “Fine… I love you Rose Tyler.”


End file.
